ash y dawn y los heroes elementales
by rex corvinus
Summary: no es yu-gi-oh es pokemon que se encuentran con mas personas espero que les guste es mi tercer fic
1. capitulo 1 conoscamos a red

bueno hsitoria de pokemon con magiaaaaaaaaaaaa esta serie como las otras no incluye pokemon y red aparece de nuevo porque red tiene mas o menos mi personalidad(frio distante) que empiece

capitulo 1:conoscamos a red

en un prado con un silencio para inspirar a cualquier poeta se encontraban cuatro personas de las cuales dos femeninas y dos masculinas pero un chico rompe el silencio

?:cuando esta lista la comida?

?aaah desde que aprendi a cocinar me preguntas lo mismo falta poco ash!

ash:bueno pero may...

may:sin peros y ve a buscar leña

ash:bueno

?:oye voy contigo!

ash:dawn?

dawn:si quien esperabas al guason?

?:ya se puso chistosa

dawn:que dijiste gary?

gary:que te importa?

ash:frios como siempre

dawn y gary:QUE DIJISTE?

ash:eeh na-nada

gary:pues vamos

dawn y ash:si!

mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque se encontraban 4 personas tambien de la misma cantidad de genero que las llevaba puesta una chaqueta sin mangas rojo oscuro y una camiseta roja con pantalones negros y zapatos marrones y tenia el pelo alto y en forma de picos rojo como el fuego del infierno,la otra llevava una polera azul oscuro sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos y una falda de tamaño normal azul y zapatillas de color marron con pelo soltado y lizo azul como el agua, el otro tenia una chaqueta de color marron oscuro y pantalones negros con botas cafes y el pelo en forma de puntas a exepcion de dos mechones grandes y en forma de picos a los dos lados inferiores de su cabello y color cafe como las rocas de las montañas, la otra tenia una polera gris con un circulo blanco en el centro y una falda blanca con zapatillas negras con detalles blancos y un pelo lizo y suelto como su compañera y blanco como la nieve y detalles de celeste como si tuviera hielo en el pelo

quienes seran estos tipos con cabellos elementales?

se encontraran con nustros heroes?

porque me hago preguntas que ya se?

todo en el siguiente capitulo


	2. capitulo 2 elementales

bueno ahora si habra pokemon pero solo en este capitulo

QUE EMPIECE

capitulo 2:eres muy poderoso

en el capitulo anterior se encontraban 4 personas de cabellos con colores de los elementos

?:oye cristal

cristal:que quieres red?

red:estoy aburrido busquemos a alguien para pelear

?:yo tambien quiero

?:y yo

red:bueno vamos cristal blue y gold

todos-red:si!

mientras tanto con nuestro heroes

ash:porque no solo cogemos estas leñas y nos vamos?

dawn:porque necesitamos mas que eso

entonces aparece red enfrente de nuestros heroes

red:hola

ash:aah hola?

red:mi nombre es red y estos son mis amigos cristal blue y gold

cristal:encantada

gold:buenaaaas

blue:un placer

dawn:buenos dias mi nnombre es dawn pero le quiero preguntar algo

todos-los pokes:que pasa?

dawn:porque sus cabellos tienen colores expectaculares cristal parece como si tu cabello fuera nieve con hielo y goldtu cabello es negro como el carbon blue tu cabello es azul como el agua y red tiene el pelo como fuego al rojo vivo

todos los elementals:por esto alejense

todos los pokes:bueno bueno

entonces los elementals son rodeados por aura de red era fuego pero igualmente se podia ver a traves de ese fuego tan intenso,el aura de blue era agua por la cual igualmente era visible,gold se formo por una aura oscura por la cual dificilmente se podia ver su estado y cristal se rodeo de cristales de hielo y un aura de hielo se desprendia de su cuerpo pero red y cristal sacaban rayos tambien que notarian que serian los mas poderosos del grupo

ash:impresionante

todos los elementals:dejan de ser rodeados por estas auras*no es nada

dawn:que tal una batalla pokemon unicamente que ustedes pelearan contra nuestros pokemon?

todos:si!

BATALLA

ash:bien vamos pikachu

pikachu:vamos a patear traseros

dawn:bien piplup vamos

piplup:hace tiempo que no combatimos 3 VS 3 (nota mia gold le dio por no participar)

gary:sal blastoise

blastoise:a patear culoooooooooooooos

cristal red y blue:bien*sacan sus auras*que empiece

ash:usa cola de hierro contra red

al usar la cola de hierro red agarra a picachu de la cola por la impresion de todos y lo lansa al suelo al mismo tiempo que carga un "lanzallamas"en la mano izquierda

ash:pikachu impactrueno

pikachu:con esto me la pagas perra

en el momento que lansa el impactrueno red salta y ataca con la carga de fuego creando una gran explosion de la cual aparece red en frente de pikachu con un puño todo envuelto en fuego

ash:pikachu no!

red:*sacando el puño de el estomago de pikachu*termino la batalla

dawn:bien mi turno con blue piplup usa rayo burbuja

blue esquiva el rayo burbuja y le da de lleno a pipliup con una "hidrobomba" que lo deja muy lastimado y de un puño envuelto en agua termina la batalla

gary:eso fue rapido blastoise hidrbomba

cristal esquiva la hidrobomba y le da de lleno con un "rayo hielo" que lo deja congelado y le lansa lo que seria ventisca y depues le lanza"tempano" pero blastoise sigue de pie y descongelado por los golpes

gary:termina con esto usa bomba acuatica(invente el ataque deja debilitado al oponente)

con la bomba acuatica cristal cayo al suelo pero seguia con fuersas y blastoise le lanso un pulso de agua y termino el combate

gary :al fin una victoria para pokemon

ash:quieren viajar con nosotros?

todos los elementals:bueno pero deberan absorver sus pokes

despues de presentar a los elementales a may y de absorver sus pokemon iniciales empesara una aventura epica o etica con romance aventura humor y peligro.. hasta la siguiente


End file.
